1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk recording apparatus, and more particularly, to a block boundary violation detecting apparatus and method for preventing abnormal recording by detecting inconsistencies between an encoding block and an error correction code (ECC) block on a disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a disk recording apparatus, such as a DVD-R/RW drive, a DVD+RW drive, and a CD-R/RW drive, an encoding block must be recorded according to an error correction code (ECC) block on a disk, which generally consists of 16 sectors. When data in an encoding block corresponding to an ECC block is recorded in a subsequent ECC block, data recorded in the next ECC block is lost. Accordingly, the entire ECC block may not be reproduced.